headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Campbell
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Dr. Campbell Campbell, M.D. | continuity = A Nightmare on Elm Street Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Doctor | race = | gender = | base of operations = Westin Hills, Springwood, Ohio | associations = Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital | known relatives = Lori Campbell Mrs. Campbell | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason | final appearance = | actor = Tom Butler }} Doctor Campbell is a fictional physician featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Tom Butler, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Doctor Campbell was the husband of Mrs. Campbell and the father of Lori Campbell. He lived in Springwood, Ohio where he worked in the medical profession. It is unclear whether Mister Campbell was a general physician, or if he may have had a degree in psychiatry. Whatever the case, Campbell began working as a consultant at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in nearby Westin Hills. In 1999, Mrs. Campbell was asleep in her bedroom when she was attacked by the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. Her husband rushed into the bedroom armed with a butcher knife hoping to save her, but was unable to defeat Krueger. Lori's boyfriend, Will Rollins, had sneaked into the house to see Lori and came upon their parents' bedroom. He believed that he had witnessed Mister Campbell murdering his wife. There was no way that Campbell would be able to convince Rollins of the truth. To safeguard himself as well as his daughter, Doctor Campbell had Will committed to Westin Hills. From that point onward, Doctor Campbell was part of a city-wide conspiracy to protect the children of Springwood. Working with local law-enforcement as well as the administrative staff of Westin Hills, Doctor Campbell sought to remove the memory of Freddy Krueger from the minds of the populace. It was believed that so long as nobody remembered him, then he would not hold any power over them. To this end, Doctor Campbell prescribed doses of Hypnocil to every patient whom he even suspected was suffering nightmares involving Krueger, including Will Rollins. Campbell also made sure that Rollins and the other patients had absolutely no contact with the outside world. For four years this tactic worked and Freddy Krueger's essence remained dormant. However, when Will and his friend Mark Davis saw a news report of a murder committed by a killer known as Jason Voorhees, they decided to break out of Westin Hills. Will and Mark spread the word about Krueger, and the presence of Voorhees spiked the general fear of the townsfolk. Both of these elements enabled Krueger's power to grow until he could once again invade the dreams of his victims. Will eventually reunited with Lori Campbell and told her that he saw her father murder his mother. When Lori confronted her father on this, he grabbed a hold of Will Rollins, warning her to keep away from his daughter.Doctor Campbell tried to keep Lori calm by dosing her orange juice with Hypnocil. Eventually however, Lori learned the truth about her mother's death. Notes & Trivia * * Dr. Campbell and Campbell, M.D. both redirect to this page. Appearances * Freddy vs. Jason See also External Links * None References Category:Characters with biographies